The advent of computers, interactive electronic communication, the Internet, and other advances in the digital realm of consumer information utilization have resulted in a great variety of enhanced programming, recording, and viewing options for users who view media content such as television programs. In implementing such enhanced options, the set-top box (“STB”) has become an important computing device for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, STBs also support an increasing number of two-way communication approaches that facilitate services such as video-on-demand, internet protocol television (“IPTV”), and personal video recording.
An STB is typically connected to a cable or satellite, or generally, a subscriber television system, and includes hardware and software necessary to provide enhanced options for a subscriber television system at a subscriber location. Conventional STBs include a processor, communication components, and memory and are connected to a television or other display device, such as a personal computer. While many STBs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, an STB and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or personal computer, a mobile device such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (“PDA”), or even into an audio device such as a programmable radio, as is known.
An STB is usually configured to provide users with a large number and variety of media content choices. For example, a user may choose to view a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, Internet services, and audio programming via an STB. A user may additionally or alternatively choose to communicate, shop, and/or otherwise interact with third parties via the STB.
However, the large number of options available via a STB often makes it difficult for an STB user to effectively manage and easily access those options. For example, it is often cumbersome to find and select a desired media content instance for viewing and/or access any of the other features of the STB. On-screen graphical user interfaces have alleviated this confusion to some degree. However, many on-screen user interfaces are difficult to use and therefore result in missed viewing opportunities.